Stillwater Surprises and Love SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: A planned trip back to Stillwater forces even more changes in Gibbs relationships with his father. Why? Because his father has a surprise for him when he arrives. SLASH Gibbs/Tony. Just a short story that hit me one morning.


**Summary: A planned trip back to Stillwater forces even more changes in Gibbs relationships with his father. Why? Because his father has a surprise for him when he arrives. SLASH Gibbs/Tony**

**Not beta read. I take responsibility for my own mess on this one.**

**Feedback is always welcome.**

He sat at the old wooden table reading the paper and sipping his coffee. Across from him sat his father almost mirroring his actions. He had arrived late last night, pulling in and finding his father still awake and waiting for him. The visit had been planned five months ago, the hotel already paid for and that is why he sat here wishing he was back in D.C.

"I invited someone else to come for a visit." Jack said never looking over at his son.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded uninterested. "You dating someone?"

"No." Jackson took a sip of his coffee. "I invited a friend of yours."

Gibbs forced himself not to groan. Great his father was still trying to set him up with some hometown girl. "Oh yeah. Who's that?"

"Tony."

Slowly Gibbs let the newspaper come down and rest on the table.

"Tony?" Gibbs looked over at his father. "Why would you invite Tony?"

Jack shrugged. "He's a good guy and I didn't want you to get bored spending a few days with me."

"And you're solution to my boredom is Tony?" Gibbs shook his head.

"What you not friends with him?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "That's not the point."

"Figured you could show him around while I'm busy with the store."

"And Tony actually agreed to come?"

Jackson nodded. "Said he'd be here sometime this morning. He wanted to surprise you but I didn't want a big scene when he showed up."

"Thanks." Gibbs paused. "I think."

"You okay with me inviting him?"

Gibbs stared at his father. "Do I have a choice?"

"You could always tell him to leave." Jackson smirked, that same smirk that his son had.

"Why Tony?"

"I told you he's a good man. And he's funny. Amusing as hell." Jack grinned. "Makes me laugh. And he knows how to eat."

Gibbs shook his head.

"He's staying with me." Jackson added.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "With you?"

"Why not you always stay at a hotel." Jackson paused. "I have the spare room, plus your old room."

"Surprise." Tony smiled as he practically jumped through the door of the store.

Both of the men looked at him.

"You told him didn't you?" Tony glared over at Jack.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"So you're not surprised?"

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head.

"God this is so anti-climatic." Tony sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad to see you." Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Tony smiled as they shook hands. Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Not sure he's so glad to see me."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment then back at his paper.

"He'll come around." Jack smirked.

Dropping his bag beside the door, Tony sighed. "So no hi, how you doing?"

"Hi. How you doing." Gibbs continued to stare at the paper.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Gibbs tossed the paper down and stood up. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Storage room." Jackson nodded towards the back.

"Yeah." Gibbs said glaring at Tony telling him to follow.

Tony grimaced at Jack before following Gibbs towards the back of the store. Stepping inside the back room, Tony held his breath waiting for the eruption.

"Close the door." Gibbs said his gaze fixed on Tony.

Closing the door slowly, Tony turned back around.

"Jethro I was going to-" The rest of the sentence caught in Tony's throat as he was shoved up against the wall. Gibbs' hands clutching at his hips.

Tony grinned. "Really right here with your dad out front."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked as he stared at Tony.

"You're dad and I wanted it to be a surprised but evidently Jack decided to spoil it." Tony tried to explained.

"And you just agreed?"

"You're dad can be very convincing." Tony smirked. "Like you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Tony said letting his hands drift around Gibbs' waist and settle in the back pockets of his jeans. "Is it that bad having me here?"

"No." Gibbs barked. "But Tony."

"I'll behave." Tony grinned. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout." Gibbs huffed.

"Please." Tony smiled. "Jack will never know anything is going on between us."

They had been seeing each other for a few months, Tony practically already living at Gibbs, but they had never discussed sharing their relationship with Jack.

Gibbs leaned in to Tony, his lips brushing against Tony's ear. "Maybe it's not you I'm worried about."

Tony's eyes involuntarily closed as he jerked Gibbs forward.

"Jethro." Tony groaned. There was just something so sexy about Gibbs' voice, especially when he spoke in that low growl against his ear.

Gibbs pulled himself away from Tony, taking a few steps back, removing himself from the temptation that Tony constantly was to him now.

"You will behave." Gibbs said it as a command.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I was behaving. You're the one who threw me against the wall."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Go. Back out into the store."

Pulling himself away from the wall he turned around and opened the door. Just as he was about to walk out Gibbs smacked him on the ass. Tony turned and glared.

Gibbs let a slight smirk play against his lips. "Trying to get it out of my system."

A grin spread across Tony's face and he shook his head. "Telling me to behave!"

The two men walked back out and Jackson looked at his son.

"You okay with Tony staying now?"

Gibbs nodded trying to still look annoyed.

Jackson shook his head. "I know you're his boss but do you always have to be alpha dog?"

Tony put his fist over his mouth to hide his laughter.

Gibbs glared at his dad. "Alpha dog?"

"Yeah. This ain't work." Jackson glared back at his son.

Tony immediately realized where Gibbs had learned his glare from.

Gibbs shook his head then shot a quick glare at Tony.

"So Jack." Tony held out his arms. "Whatcha got for me?"

Jackson chuckled. "Behind the counter under the register."

Tony grinned as he walked behind the counter and found a tin. He opened the lid and took a long sniff. "Oh that's what I'm talking about."

Jackson grinned as he watched Tony pop a piece of the candy into his mouth.

"See amusing." Jack grinned at his son.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again.

Tony looked at them. "You talking about me?" He said his mouth still full.

"Come on." Gibbs sighed standing up. "I'll take you over to the house and get you settled in."

"You two go enjoy yourselves." Jack waved his hand. "We'll have dinner tonight."

Gibbs just nodded.

"Sounds good Jack." Tony smiled. "Thanks again for inviting me and letting me stay with you."

"Anytime." Jack nodded.

########################################################################

"This is so not what I expected." Tony said as he looked around the Gibbs' home.

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked as he walked up the steps Tony behind him.

"Because it's so warm and homey." Tony smiled.

Gibbs paused and stared back at Tony. "You mean not stoic?"

"Yeah." Tony grinned.

"Here." Gibbs opened the door to the spare room and stepped back letting Tony walk in.

"Thanks." Tony threw his bag down on the bed. Then he smiled over at Gibbs. "Do I get to see your room?"

"Why?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across him chest.

"Because I want to see what little Jethro was like." Tony smirked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just like adult Jethro."

"Oh come on." Tony smiled. "Please."

Dropping his head back, Gibbs blew out a long breath then looked at Tony.

"Come on." Tony sauntered over and let his hand run up Gibbs' chest. "Pretty please."

Gibbs had learned early on in their relationship that trying to deny Tony anything was useless. He always gave in eventually.

"Fine." Gibbs walked out the door and down the hall to the next room. He opened the door walking in, Tony following a few steps behind.

Gibbs watched as Tony surveyed the room, walking slowly, stopping first at the desk against the right wall. Then the book shelf, his fingers touching several of the titles, then picking up a small framed picture of Gibbs and his father as a boy. He smiled over at Gibbs then sat it back down continuing his path around the room. There were trophies on a shelf for baseball and track, pictures of boats on the wall. Finally, Tony stopped at the twin bed. He grinned as he dropped down on it and laid back looking up at Gibbs.

"Oh I can only imagine what went on in this bed." Tony smirked.

Gibbs smirked. "Not a lot."

"Oh come on. Not even when you were alone with your girly magazines." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's very you." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded his eyes suddenly fixed on Tony's prone body.

Tony squirmed knowing that look all too well.

"Getting all turned on by me laying here in your childhood bed?" Tony asked already seeing the answer on Gibbs' face.

"I thought you were going to behave?"

"I am." Tony smirked. "You're the one looking at me with those fuck me eyes."

Taking a few steps, Gibbs stopped by the side of the bed.

"Jethro." Tony snapped. "I'm trying to behave here. I really am but you can't keep looking at me like that."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed his fingers nudging up the shirt tails at Tony's waist as his hand caressed up his chest.

Tony sighed, his hips arching off the bed.

It never ceased to amaze Gibbs how easily he could arouse Tony or how just a simple touch to Tony's body could make Gibbs instantly hard.

"Jethro you need to stop." Tony groaned as his hand came down and clawed at Gibbs' thigh. "Or fuck me."

"There's a third option." Gibbs sighed.

Tony grinned knowing the third option all too well. He undid his jeans then grabbed Gibbs' hand shoving it unceremoniously into his pants.

Gibbs groaned as his hand wrapped around Tony's hard cock.

"That's it." Tony moaned, his hand sliding up Gibbs arm. "Love when you touch me."

"God you look so-" Gibbs leaned down capturing Tony's lips. He truly had no control of himself when it came to Tony, he'd discovered that after only weeks into their relationship. Tony was a drug and Gibbs was addicted. And since their relationship began, Gibbs hadn't gone a day without a hit. He had expected this trip back to his hometown to be the first time he would be without Tony, cold turkey so to speak. Yet now Tony was here and as Gibbs knew he was about to come.

"Jethro." Tony cried as he ripped his lips from Gibbs. The orgasm tearing threw him with such intensity that his upper body came off the bed, then collapsed back down. He laid there, his eyes closed, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Gibbs was smirking when Tony opened his eyes and looked up

"You are a bad boy." Tony grinned as he grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt and pulled him down stopping before their lips touched. "And I want more."

As Tony smashed his lips to Gibbs, Gibbs gave in consumed by the desire, it was only when he felt Tony's hand squeeze his cock that he stopped.

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head as he pushed Tony's hand away.

"You're going to make me stop." Tony actually pouted.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Not fair."

"No but we need to go." Gibbs paused. "And this isn't the time or place."

"Oh right." Tony chuckled. "You just gave me a hand job but-"

"Enough." Gibbs barked. "You change, then we go."

Gibbs went to get up and Tony grabbed him again.

"I will get you back for this." Tony leaned into Gibbs' ear. "I want my lips wrapped around your cock soon."

There was nothing that could have stopped the moan from escaping Gibbs' lips.

#####################################################################

"What exactly are we doing?" Tony asked as they stopped outside what he could only say was a shack along a back road.

"Dinner." Gibbs answered as he shut the car door.

"God we are not eating here?" Tony made a discussed face.

Gibbs shook his head. God Tony was such a city boy. "No. Getting it to go."

Tony's eyes widened as Gibbs went up and knocked on the door then walked in. Quickly, Tony ran up and followed him in.

"Hey Clark." Gibbs smiled.

"As I live and breathe Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The man grinned and shook Gibbs hand. "How the hell ya been?"

"Not bad." Gibbs nodded.

Tony looked around the shack, it was cold and fish hung everywhere. There was a long table in the middle of the room that another man stood at chopping up fish.

Seeing Tony looking around Clark nodded at Gibbs. "Who's your friend."

"Tony." Gibbs saying his name made Tony walk over to him. "This is Clark Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." Tony smile.

"Same." Clark smirked. "You never been to a fish shack?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

Clark chuckled. "So what you looking for Leroy?"

"Whatever you recommend." Gibbs grinned. "Enough for three."

"Drum."

Gibbs nodded.

Clark went over and pulled down three medium sized freshwater Drum fish. Then held them up to Gibbs.

"Looks good." Gibbs nodded as he pulled out his wallet and flipped out some bills handing them to Clark.

"Have them ready in about ten minutes." Clark said as he took the money from Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded. "We'll be outside."

Gibbs turned around and pushed Tony towards the door. Once outside, Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"He never told you what it would cost." Tony stared at Gibbs. "This is some weird small town understanding that you're taught as a little kid right."

Gibbs chuckled. "Something like that."

"And he is doing what to the fish?"

"Cleaning them." Gibbs smirked. "Saves us the time."

"It all just creeps me out." Tony shivered. "Makes me think of Deliverance."

"Stillwater isn't quite that backwoods." Gibbs stepped closer up behind Tony. "Although you do a little squealing now and then."

Tony turned around his mouth open. "Did you just actually make a movie reference?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah although I thought you might comment on the squealing part not the movie reference."

"I was getting to that." Tony grinned. "I do not squeal."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Tony's finger shot out and he pointed at Gibbs. "Once and there were mitigating circumstances."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled.

######################################################################

"I have never bought so much food from the side of the road." Tony closed the door then stopped. "Actually I have never bought any food from the side of the road."

Gibbs shook his head. "In the house and behave."

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"Because Jack is home."

"Right." Tony grinned.

Tony walked in the house carrying part of their purchases, Jack appearing almost instantly before him.

"Smells like you've been to Clark's place." Jack smiled.

"Yeah and Tim's and." There was a paused as Tony tried to think of the name. "Rachael's."

Gibbs walked in and closed the door.

"You actually took him to all those places?" Jack looked surprised. His son was not one to share.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he grabbed the bags from Tony and headed towards the kitchen.

"You're not cooking are you?" Jack yelled towards the kitchen.

"No you are." Gibbs yelled back.

"I can try and help." Tony said.

"Serious?" Jack looked surprised.

"Of course." Tony smiled.

"Then let's get to it." Jacked smiled.

####################################################################

"That's all there is to it?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Jack nodded.

"That was easy."

Jack laughed. "Cookin doesn't have to be complicated."

Gibbs stood outside the kitchen door just out of view of the two men. He watched and smiled. Tony had gotten along with his dad back during the case that had first brought them to Stillwater. Then when his dad had come to visit, the same thing. It was like Tony was the good son. Gibbs chuckled to himself. Maybe he should tell his dad and about his relationships with Tony. It would probably be the first time his dad actually liked someone he was with since Shannon. That's if the news didn't give the man a heart attack first. Gibbs had no idea what his dad would think about his relationship with Tony. The subject of sexuality never being in their limited topics of conversation.

"You gonna lurk out there until dinner is ready." Jack said.

Tony looked confused, until Gibbs walked in.

"I wasn't lurking." Gibbs walked over and tried to steal a piece of green pepper that Tony was cutting.

"No picking." Tony said slapping Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs pulled his hand back, shaking it in mock pain as he smirked. Tony grinning back at him.

They both realized at the same time the look they were exchanging and looked away. Tony returning to cutting the peppers and Gibbs now staring at the counter.

"Be ready in about fifteen minutes." Jack said as he went to the oven to check on the fish.

"Going to wash up." Gibbs said as he quickly disappeared.

"You too." Jack commanded sounding very much like his son.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner." Jackson smirked.

"Right." Tony smiled as he turned to walk out the door. He paused and looked back at Jack. "Hey Jack. Thanks."

"For what?" Jackson looked confused.

"Letting me help."

Jackson noticed a sadness in Tony's voice.

"Anytime." Jackson smiled. "We've got a few more days of cooking to do."

"Better get cleaned up." Tony smiled then left the kitchen.

###########################################################################

Gibbs stood at the bathroom sink washing his hands, when he felt the arms snake around his waist. Then there were warm lips kissing his neck.

"This is not behaving." Gibbs smirked.

"So." Tony mumbled between a kiss.

"Tony." Gibbs tone of voice made Tony look up. As he did Gibbs flicked the water from his hands at Tony's face.

Tony's eyes widen then narrowed with an evil grin.

"You are so in for it." Tony's hand dipped into the still running water and he stepped back flicking water at Gibbs.

Gibbs ran his hand over his face removing the water and looking angry.

Tony took another step back. "I was teasing really."

"Right." Gibbs nodded then his hands went back under the water and he flick both hands at Tony. Droplets of water hitting his face and staining his shirt.

Tony smirked. "You are so-"

With that a war broke out each fighting to push their hands under the water. It was only after the front of their shirts were almost complete covered in water that they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Gibbs froze just as he was about to flick more water at Tony. Tony actually stopped and looked over seeing Jack in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey Jack." Tony smiled trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Hi." Jackson smirked.

There was a moment of silence.

"He started it!" Tony pointed at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head

"You two always like this?" Jackson chuckled.

"Is dinner ready?" Gibbs asked all playfulness gone from his face and voice.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. Then turned and left walking back towards the kitchen.

Tony looked at Gibbs preparing himself for the scolding as if he were some little kid.

"My fault." Gibbs shook his head. "Thanks."

A grin spread across Tony's face. "You did start it!"

"You're the one that came up behind me."

"That is no excuse." Tony smirked.

"Dinner's ready, come on."

########################################################################

"He really did that?" Tony laughed.

"They had a contest to see who could remove it from the side of the barn." Jackson grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. Leave it to his father to do nothing but tell stories of his youth at dinner.

"Didn't realize you could hit a baseball that hard." Tony smirked at Gibbs.

"I think that story has been greatly exaggerated." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony saw Jack grab his plate and go to get up.

"No. I'm doing dishes and no arguments." Tony said as he stood up and touched Jack's shoulder.

"I won't argue." Jack smiled.

"I'll help." Gibbs pushed his chair back.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Sit talk to your dad."

"Yeah I really don't want to have to mop the kitchen if you two are around water again." Jack snickered.

"Never living that down are we?" Tony smiled as he grabbed the plates and walked into the kitchen.

"Tony's dad still alive?" Jack asked in a low tone.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"They close?"

"Not really." Gibbs sighed. "But it's getting better."

Jack nodded thinking of his own relationship with his son. They had just really started to get close again.

"Why the questions?" Gibbs could see his father's mind working.

"Just interesting the way he relates." Jack shrugged.

"To you?" Gibbs smiled.

Jack nodded.

"He likes you." Gibbs paused. "And I'm sure he relates to you as a father figure."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack looked at his son.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not at all."

Jack smiled, again surprised by his son. He wasn't one to compliment his father in any way.

"I'm glad you two get along." Gibbs took a long swig from his beer.

"He reminds me of you in a lot of ways." Jack smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "So I've been told."

Ducky had told him that several times. That Tony was a young version of himself.

"I should head back to the hotel."

"You can always stay in your old room." Jack offered.

"No." Gibbs shook his head, the image from earlier today suddenly flashing through his mind.

"There's the couch."

"I paid for a hotel room I think I should use it."

"You know Anna won't charge you if you decide to stay here." Jack grinned. "She always had a crush on you anyway."

Gibbs chuckled. "And now she's married and has three kids."

"Doesn't mean you can't charm her." Jack smirked.

"Done." Tony said walking back into the dining room.

"I'm going to head over to the hotel." Gibbs pushed his chair out and stood up.

"Okay." Tony nodded trying not so show his disappointment.

"I'll be over in the morning." Gibbs paused. "Maybe figure out something to do during the day."

Another nod from Tony.

"See you in the morning." Gibbs glanced at his dad.

"Night son."

#########################################################################

Laying in bed, in his boxers, he debated if he should get up and open the window. The night was cool and beautiful. Gibbs sighed. The TV was on but he had muted it, instead he was staring at the ceiling. This is not how he expect this little vacation to go. He figured he would be helping his father at the store throughout the day, they would have dinner, then he would come back to the hotel or maybe hit one of the bars for a drink. Instead Tony was here and he was playing tour guide. Not that he cared. Tony had always talked about wanting to come here, wanted to see more of where Gibbs grew up, he just never thought it would be in this situation.

Gibbs knew eventually he would tell his father, would have to. His relationship with Tony wasn't a casual thing and he wanted his father to know and understand that. Still, he didn't think he would be put in a situation to have to lie about it. He ran his hands over his face. Maybe he should just tell him. If his reaction was one of anger Tony could come stay at the hotel or they could just leave. The only problem was he wasn't sure how Tony would handle it if Jack reacted badly. Tony really did like Jack and did look at him as some kind of father figure. In part because he wanted Jack to like him because they were seeing each other and because Tony had never really had a father who gave a shit.

Then there was Gibbs own inability to control himself around Tony. Today his childhood bedroom, even the playfulness in the bathroom. If that kind of thing kept up he was afraid his father might walk in on a scene he wasn't prepared for. Tony did have an overwhelming affect on him. Great! Gibbs thought to himself. Now he was horny. He laughed. He really was like some love sick teenage with Tony. Some horny love sick teenage. As alike as they were in some ways, Tony was also his complete opposite. Obsessed with his looks and clothing, outgoing and jovial, and emotional to a fault. Traits that Gibbs loved in him. Involuntarily, Gibbs' hand went to his cock gently rubbing it, the imagine of Tony from earlier today playing in his mind.

The turning of the door knob caused Gibbs to pull himself from his cock and grab his side arm on the night stand. Pointing the gun at the door he waited. Slowly the door creaked open and Gibbs sighed placing the gun back down.

Shutting the door, Tony approached the bed silently climbing in, his body hovered over Gibbs. He looked down at Gibbs crotch.

"Starting without me?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs grabbed both sides of Tony's face pulling him down and crushing their lips together. The desire and need immediately gripping Gibbs' heart as he tore at Tony's shirt in an attempt to remove it.

Pulling back Tony smiled. "Don't you even want to know how I got out?"

"The bedroom window, down the drain pipe."

Tony grinned.

"I told you I use to sneak out that way." Gibbs smirked.

"And you're not upset?"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "I want you."

Tony let his knee's straddle Gibbs' hips as he pulled off his shirt. Gibbs' fingers coming up and undoing his pants.

"I've wanted you all day." Gibbs growled as his upper body left the bed and he wrapped his arms around Tony's body. His lips pressed against Tony's chest and kissed a path over it.

"You had me once today." Tony sighed as his fingers ran through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. There was no verbal response. Only Gibbs grabbing Tony's ass and jerking him down onto his cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned as his head went back, his eyes closed and he rocked over Gibbs' cock.

Looking up Gibbs growled at the erotic vision of Tony before him. The man was beautiful, especially when he was aroused. Feeling Gibbs stare Tony picked his head up, a coy sexy smile playing across his lips and he shook his head.

"Never known a man to just want to stare at me like you do." Tony sighed.

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"You know what I mean." Tony smirked. Tony had never been with a man before Gibbs and Tony had been Gibbs first as well.

Tony's hands went to Gibbs' chest and he pushed him back down on the bed.

"I told you earlier what I wanted."

"No." Gibbs shook his head grabbing Tony's wrists.

"You're going to deny me twice today?" Tony looked annoyed

"Not denying you." Gibbs jerked Tony down against him. "I want to make love to you."

Tony nodded and stood up slipping his jeans off and smiling at Gibbs.

"The black bag." Gibbs nodded towards the bag by the night stand. "Side pocket."

Reaching inside Tony pulled out the bottle and smirked.

"Did you think you were going to need this while you were here?"

Gibbs grinned. "I like to be prepared."

"Right." Tony nodded looking at Gibbs. "Boxers off."

Gibbs slipped the boxers off and tossed them aside.

Again Tony was on Gibbs, this time across his thighs. He squeezed some of the lube into his hand and sat the bottle down beside the bed. He grinned as he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock stroking the lube over it.

"I still don't like that you had lube in your bag." Tony paused as he moved quicker over Gibbs' cock. "When you were coming here without me."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned the release already threatening.

"No comment?" Tony asked.

Reaching up Gibbs grabbed Tony and threw him down on the bed, surprising Tony and causing him to laugh.

"Well?" Tony waited for an explanation.

Again no response, only Gibbs turning Tony onto his side spooning against him, his cock pressing against Tony's ass.

Tony smirked. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"I have one." Gibbs sighed as he grabbed his cock pressing against Tony and letting the head slip inside.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "That's not an answer."

"No." Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. " After these few months with you I've learned to always be prepared."

Tony sighed. "Did you think I would just show up out of the blue?"

"God I hoped." Gibbs groaned as he pushed further into Tony.

"I probably would have." Tony pushed back knowing he was dreading days away from the man he hadn't been away from in months.

"Tony." Gibbs growled his cock now completely buried inside Tony.

"Please." Tony panted.

Please, always like some magic word when it dripped from Tony's lips, it caused Gibbs to slowly start to move in and out of him. The contented sigh that followed only made Gibbs want him even more.

"How did I think I could go days without you." Gibbs groaned as his hand wrapped around Tony's cock.

"I don't know." Tony reached back and clawed at Gibbs' hip.

"I love you so much." Gibbs sighed before dropping his lips to Tony's neck.

"Jethro." Tony begged tilting his head exposing more of his neck to his lover.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he nipped at the tender flesh. Tony loved the marks, loved when Gibbs staked his claim on his body. It took only a small amount of pressure, a small gently bite against Tony's neck for the mark to form. Gibbs had quickly become skilled at the act surprised at how much it aroused him as well.

"Yes." Tony murmured as he felt the momentary sting of Gibbs' teeth against his neck. Then the familiar response of his cock. A twitch as the need built to an uncontrollable level.

"Are you going to come for me?" Gibbs growled as he continued to lunge into Tony and stroke his cock.

"So close."

"I need to feel you come." Gibbs whispered the plea into Tony's ear.

Tony's body began to shake. Gibbs begging him to come could always push Tony over the edge.

"You felt me come once today." Tony sighed remembering earlier. "That wasn't enough?"

"Once is never enough with you." Gibbs panted.

"Jethro." Tony screamed as he descended into the abyss. The release causing his body to tremble It was always so intense, so overwhelming that the world just seemed to dissolve around him. After months together it was still the same.

Once the trembling stopped Gibbs let go of Tony's cock and clawed at his hip. He created a new frenzied pace of thrusting into Tony wanting to build his own release. He was already on the verge having been close from almost the moment they had started. Tony started pushing back again, forcing Gibbs deeper inside him.

"Please." Again from Tony.

What was it about that word Gibbs groaned. Please had never had such an effect on him until Tony. Always expressed as a cross between a command and a plea. Like so many times before it was bringing Gibbs to the brink. Gibbs growled as he slammed into Tony and came. His mouth open to speak but all ability to vocalize leaving him. He was leaving marks on Tony's hips, he knew it. His arms slipped around Tony's waist holding him tightly waiting for some calm to return to their bodies.

"I should go back." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm in my fifties and I'm sneaking around to have sex with my boyfriend." Gibbs smirked.

"Actually I did the sneaking." Tony snickered.

"True."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms. "It's only for a few days."

Gibbs shook his head. "I should just tell him."

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "That's up to you."

Gibbs nodded.

"You know I'll be fine with whatever you want to do."

"I know." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Are you going to be okay if he doesn't accept it?"

Tony's hand played across Gibbs' chest. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Gibbs said putting his finger under Tony's chin and pulling his gaze up.

"I like Jack." Tony sighed.

"I know and he likes you." Gibbs smiled placing a tender kiss on Tony's lips.

"Don't even start." Tony grinned.

"What?" Gibbs smiled.

"I feel your hips moving."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I need to go."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at Tony's neck. "Hope you brought a turtle neck."

Tony smirked. "I did."

"Prepared right?"

Tony nodded climbing out of bed and throwing on his clothes.

"I don't think your dad has a prejudice bone in his body." Tony smiled. "He's not going to care."

###########################################################################

"Think he's up yet?" Jack asked.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "No. At least another two hours."

Jack nodded as he went back to reading the paper.

It was only a little before eight and the two Gibbs men were already sitting in the store reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"He always sleep late?" Another question from Jack.

Gibbs shrugged.

There was a moment of silence then another question.

"Why are you not just staying at the house?"

Putting the paper down, Gibbs stared over at his father, trying to read his face.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How long have you known?" It was the younger Gibbs turn to ask a question.

Jack shrugged. "Awhile."

"What's awhile?" Gibbs sighed. "Days, weeks?"

"Since that Saturday afternoon I called and Tony answered your phone."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"And inviting Tony up here?" Gibbs paused. "Wasn't because he's a nice guy."

"Thought maybe." Jack looked at his son. "Might make you realize it didn't bother me."

"You could have just told me it didn't bother you." Gibbs grumbled.

"And what fun would that have been?" Jack smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You love him?" Jack's eyes locked on his sons not sure if he would tell the truth.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered without hesitation.

"He love you?"

Gibbs snickered. "I think so."

Jack grinned. "He must the way he scaled down that drain pipe last night."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his brow.

"Leroy I'm not that old."

"Not ready for this conversation." Gibbs sighed.

"I didn't ask for the details." Jack chuckled.

Gibbs' hand ran down his face and he shook his head.

"Please you're young and in love." Jack smirked. "And he's younger and in love."

Now Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack suddenly had a surprised look on his face. "You really that uncomfortable talking about this?"

No response.

"I do know a thing or two about sex." Jack shook his head. "Made you didn't I."

"That's not the point."

"Think I don't know that two men can have sex." Jack laughed.

"Dad come on!" Gibbs snapped. God he felt like a teenager again and his dad was trying to tell him about the birds and bees.

"Fine." Jack snapped back. "I'm just saying I know what goes on."

Again Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"He's the bottom right? Or you switch?"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack couldn't help it he grinned. "I'll ask Tony."

"Is this how you're going to be the rest of the time we're here?" Gibbs barked.

Jack shrugged. "Just figured Tony is a lot more comfortable with his sexuality so he'll be more open to talkin. You always been somewhat sexually repressed, especially when it comes to talking about it."

"Okay I'm done." Gibbs said shoving his chair back and standing up.

"Now wait." Jack sighed. "Just calm down. I'll stop the sex talk."

Gibbs glared at his father.

"I promise."

"What are you promising?" Tony asked as he walked in.

"To stop the sex talk." Jack said smiling at Tony

Tony's eyes lit up. "Damn why do I always miss the good stuff."

Jack glanced back over at Gibbs. "See."

Gibbs dropped back down in the chair.

"Okay I really did miss something didn't I." Tony's gaze traveling back and forth between the two men.

"We were talking about your little escape act last night." Jack smiled. "You scaled that pipe like a pro."

"You know?" Tony glanced at Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head explaining to Tony that he hadn't said a word

Jack nodded.

"That's why you invited me?" Tony smirked. "You wanted to confirm it."

No answer.

"You're a sly fox Jackson Gibbs." Tony grinned. "Must be where your son gets it from."

"Maybe." Jack grinned.

"But you're okay right?" Tony paused. "Not weirded out or anything?"

"I'm fine." Jack smirked. "Not sure about Leroy though."

"What's wrong?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I'm fine." Gibbs sighed.

"He's uncomfortable with my questions." Jack nodded.

"Why?" Tony looked puzzled, then he remembered what Jack had said when he walked in about the promise of no sex talk. "Oh he's uncomfortable with the sex talk stuff."

"Right."

Tony shrugged as he sat down across from Jack. "He's really repressed when it comes to talking about sex."

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"What? You are." Tony rolled his eyes. "Look how long it took us to finally get together."

"I think you had something to do with that." Gibbs barked.

"I'm the one that finally got things moving forward." Tony grinned looking at Jack. "I had to-"

"And if you ever want to again you will shut up right now!" Gibbs snapped.

Tony closed his mouth, but a moment later a smirked played a cross his lips.

"You can't hold out one day." Tony chuckled. "You really think that's a threat you can keep?"

"You're the one that climbed out a window to come see me." Gibbs raised his eyebrow

"And I didn't see you throwing me out of the bed!" Tony grinned.

Jack laughed. "You already act like an old married couple."

"Sad isn't it." Tony nodded at Jack.

"I'm going back to the house." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Tony smirked. "Just need to talk to your dad for a minute."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and tried to walk calmly out of the store.

Once Gibbs had left. Tony turned to Jack a seriousness now clouding his face.

"I love him. I want you to know that. " Tony paused. " I have for a long time."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Love makes the hard times a hell of a lot easier."

"Yeah it does." Tony smiled.

"He going to calm down about all this?" Jack asked.

"He will." Tony grinned. "I'll talk to him."

"Talk?" Jack smirked.

"Just talk." Tony laughed. "Well at least at first."

"I'm happy for you." Jack nodded. "Both of you."

"Thanks." Tony's voice was full of emotion.

"You're a good man." Jack smiled. "And you're good for him."

Tony nodded trying to keep the emotion in check.

##########################################################################

The smell of coffee hit Tony the minute he opened the door. At least Gibbs had coffee in his system. Walking in Tony scanned the living room and found nothing, making his way into the kitchen Gibbs was standing at the counter with his cup of coffee in hand.

"You okay?" Tony asked walking over and leaning against the counter beside Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not sure."

"Why?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed. "I just had a conversation with my father and he asked me if you were the bottom or we switched."

As hard as he tried, Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Did you tell him?"

The glare Gibbs gave Tony made it very clear that he had not answered.

"Right." Tony grinned.

"It's just." Gibbs paused. "Sex. Not something my father and I ever discussed. Except the talk fathers have with their sons when I was a teen."

"Maybe he has some questions." Tony shrugged.

"Questions?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Not sex questions." Tony shook his head. "Questions about how it happened, why it happened. You have been married four times."

Gibbs head dropped back.

"I mean I'm sure it has to be hard for him to understand how all of a sudden you're with a man." Tony sighed. "Just be willing to talk to him."

Leaning over Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's just briefly.

"What was that for?" Tony smiled.

"For being you." Gibbs smirked. "Helping me understand."

"Any time." Tony grinned. "Soon this will just be something you tease each other about."

"And tease you." Gibbs grinned.

"Oh God two Gibbs' men teasing me I don't think I can take it!" Tony groaned.

"Well why don't we just worry about one Gibbs man right now." Gibbs captured Tony's lips pulling him into his arms.

Tony went willingly, falling into Gibbs' arms, wanting nothing more than for the kiss to build.

"We need to go." Gibbs smiled as he stopped the kiss.

"Where?"

"I need to grab a few things then we can leave." Gibbs turned to walk away and Tony grabbed his arm.

"Again where?"

"You'll see." Gibbs grinned.

##############################################################

"I'm starting to worry with you taking me this far into the woods." Tony chuckled.

"Where almost there." Gibbs shifted the weight of the backpack as the dense trees started to clear.

"Where is there?" Tony said as he pushed through the final gathering of trees. There was a small clearing, the water before it, the rest framed by the dense trees. Tony jumped as he felt the arms behind him encircling his waist.

"Wasn't this worth the little bit of walking?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear then dropped a kiss on his neck.

"It's very nice." Tony nodded.

Gibbs suddenly felt Tony's body shaking against him. "What is it?"

"Is this." Tony laughed. "Is this your make-out spot."

"No." Gibbs barked.

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms grinning. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Gibbs smirked. "I never brought anyone here."

"So this was your private getaway." Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs released Tony and reached down opening the backpack he'd dropped on the ground. He pulled out a blanket and spread it out then sat down and held his hand out to Tony.

Tony took Gibbs' hand dropping down next to him pushing his body down onto the blanket.

"Did you bring me here for a reason?" Tony sighed his hands moving up Gibbs' chest.

"Several." Gibbs smiled.

Tony's hands moved from Gibbs' chest, around his neck, to the back of his head bringing his lips almost against Gibbs. "I know why I hope you brought me here."

Gibbs reached for Tony's lips, only to have Tony sink to his neck nipping and licking his flesh.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed his hands clawing up Tony's back feeling the muscles tight under his fingers. He let Tony devour him, didn't care about anything accept how good it felt to have Tony in his arms. Thrusting up he started grinding his hard cock against Tony's.

"How private is this little spot." Tony asked his lips now at Gibbs' ear.

"Very private."

Suddenly Tony's hand was on Gibbs' cock, stroking him through the heavy denim material.

"Does that mean I can have what I want?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's face looking deep into his eyes.

"And what do you want?" Gibbs smirked.

"You know what I want." Tony licked his lips

"Yeah." Gibbs moaned as he felt the button on his jeans loosen and the zipper slide down. Then Tony's hand grabbed his cock.

"Jethro please." Tony groaned.

There was that please again, a command, a request, a plea. It made Gibbs' cock ache.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled staring at Tony.

Tony smiled sliding down Gibbs' body, stopping between his legs. Glancing up for a moment, Tony's hand reached in pulling Gibbs' cock out, his tongue immediately flicking out and licking over the head. Gibbs moaned which caused Tony to wrap his lips around his cock.

"Damn." Gibbs groaned as his cock slid down Tony's throat.

Then it began slowly, building as Tony started moving over him. It was the perfect rhythm, the perfect pressure. Tony's tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock only drove Gibbs to the release quicker. Tony always knew exactly how to touch him and it amazed Gibbs every time. Not to mention the added sensation of just watching Tony down on him. No one had ever made him lose control the way Tony was able to. Tony's hand started to massage Gibbs' balls and a moan dripped from Gibbs lips.

"Oh God, Tony." Gibbs' fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and his hips bucked up. It was too much and he felt his body giving in, surrendering to the desire. Thrusting up he drove his cock hard down Tony's throat as he came. The release spilling out of him and into Tony. His eyes closed, body stiffened as the aftershocks coursed through his body, then his muscles went limp and he collapsed into the blanket.

A moment later Tony crawled back up Gibbs' body and immediately Gibbs' arms enfolded him and pulled him down. Then in one swift movement he flip Tony down onto his back on the blanket.

"Feeling the need to be Alpha dog again?" Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs smirked as his hand drifted down and opened Tony's jeans. "I want to feel you."

Tony moaned as Gibbs' hand made contact with his hard cock

Leaning down Gibbs' lips touched Tony's ear. "My turn now."

"I'm all yours." Tony sighed.

"Oh I know." Gibbs descended down Tony's body.

"Jethro." Tony's body arched as Gibbs pulled out his cock and gently stroked over its length. It lasted only a moment, Gibbs' lips wrapping around the head of Tony's cock sucking and licking. Clutching at the blanket, Tony sighed, his body on fire with desire.

Gibbs left hand drifted up Tony's chest and instantly Tony entwined their fingers.

"Oh God." Tony sighed as he squeezed their fingers tighter together when Gibbs' lips descended over his cock.

Looking down at Gibbs, Tony couldn't help but moan as he watched the man he loved working over him. This was one of the many things that had truly surprised Tony about their sex life. Tony had always expected Gibbs to be extremely dominate during sex, a top in all aspects, and a guy who was all about just getting off. But Gibbs was nothing like that. Although a top in certain aspects, Gibbs had no problems when it came to going down on Tony. And it was never just about Gibbs getting off, he needed and wanted Tony to be just as satisfied. He could be so gentle and tender just spending what seemed like hours touching every inch of Tony's body. Then the next time he would be raw and animalistic, taking Tony as if there was no other thought in the world. And Tony loved every moment of it, each and every time.

"Jethro so close." Tony cried as he felt his body giving in to the need. The words only made Gibbs intensive his movement over Tony's cock trying to carry him over the edge. That was all it took. Tony screamed out Gibbs' name as he came.

"I never get tired of hearing you screaming my name." Gibbs smirked as he laid down next to Tony.

"I never get tired of screaming it." Tony chuckled as he refastened his jeans and turned on his side facing Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned.

"Are you sure this isn't some make-out spot?" Tony smirked.

"Not until I brought you here."

"So why else did you bring me here?" Tony asked.

Gibbs paused a moment. "You always asked me wasn't there something about my hometown that I missed in all the years I was gone."

"And this is it." Tony's hand rested on Gibbs' chest

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "I loved just coming here. Disappearing from everything and everyone."

"No one ever found you?"

"Never." Gibbs sighed.

Leaning in Tony's lips brushed Gibbs. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Bringing me here." Tony paused. "For opening up and sharing."

"You have that affect on me." Gibbs smiled as his arm went around Tony and pulled him closer.

"I'd like to have another affect on you." Tony smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Hunger." Tony grinned. "I'm starving."

Gibbs shook his head and laughed. "Let's go feed you."

"You know I always get hungry after sex."

###########################################################################

The door to the store opened and Jack smiled. "You been to Mary's."

"Yeah." Gibbs said sitting the paper bag down on the table.

"She give you some extra biscuits?"

"Yeah and she said to make sure you got them." Tony grinned.

Jack grinned.

Tony shook his head. "Like father like son."

Gibbs glanced at his dad and smiled.

Jack smiled back.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Jack asked looking at Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "I just wanted something to eat. Which I already got. So this is for you two."

"Okay." Jack looked a little puzzled.

"I have some shopping to do." Tony smiled at Jack. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Jack nodded.

Tony walked over to Gibbs and leaned in then stopped.

Gibbs rolled his eyes then brushed his lips to Tony's.

A smile crossed Tony's face. Gibbs was not one to be affection in front of others. "I'll be back."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony disappeared out the front door and Gibbs sat down grabbing a container of food and opening it.

"So does Tony think we need to talk or do you?" Jack took a bite of his chicken.

Gibbs shrugged. "Just having lunch."

"Okay." Jack nodded.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Did you wanna talk?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shrugged.

"If you wanna know something" Gibbs sighed. "Just ask."

"You always liked guys?"

"No."

Jack stared at Gibbs, asking his son for an explanation.

"Not until Tony."

"So just Tony?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"What was it?" Jack asked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Tony."

"There's more than that." Jack smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

"So?"

"He's um," Gibbs was stumbling for his words.

"That hard to explain?" Jack chuckled.

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head. "We were friends and it just became more."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." Gibbs smirked. "There was just something there between us."

Jack nodded.

"Love is love." Gibbs paused. "How do you explain that?"

"Just like you did." Jack smiled. "And now that you've been together awhile?"

"He's everything." Gibbs had realized that after a few weeks together.

"How's that?"

"He's everything I'm not." Gibbs smiled. "Even though we're a lot alike."

"He's outgoing and into his looks and clothes." Jack grinned.

"That he is." Gibbs chuckled. "Yet he cares, truly cares about people."

"I can see that."

"And he brings out parts of me that I didn't think I would ever find again." Gibbs sighed. "Not since-"

"Shannon." Jack finished. "I can tell. You look at him the way you use to look at her."

Gibbs picked at his food. "I know."

"I just want you to be happy." Jack paused. "And I like Tony."

Gibbs nodded. "I know you do."

"I'm happy to have him as part of the family."

Looking at his father, Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

"You really think I would have a problem with you two?"

"Didn't know." Gibbs shrugged. "Not something we've talk about."

"There's a lot of things we haven't talked about." Jack glanced at his son.

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs nodded, staring at the food before him.

"Tony's a good man." Jack paused. "He makes you happy. I'm happy for you."

Another nod.

Jack grinned. "So what did Tony do to finally get your attention?"

Gibbs sighed dropping his head forward.

"You really that embarrassed to talk about it?" Jack smiled.

Picking his head up, Gibbs glanced at his father. "Tony is very persuasive."

Jack grinned and nodded. "Every man loves that type of persuasion."

Gibbs blew out a long breath and shook his head.

"Leroy I'm old not dead." Jack chuckled. "And I have shared the company of a few women."

"I get it." Gibbs nodded wanting this part of the conversation to end.

"Never wanted a man." Jack shrugged. "Didn't bother me just never crossed my mind."

"Yeah."

"You moving him in?" Jack took another bite of chicken.

"Eventually."

"He's probably living with you already." Jack grinned.

"For the most part."

"Gonna marry him?" Jack asked.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Haven't thought about it."

"You can do that in some states." Jack nodded.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"If you're moving him in why not marry him?"

"We haven't talked about it." Gibbs said.

"You afraid he won't marry you?" Jack chuckled. "Cause of your track record."

"I wouldn't blame him." Gibbs sighed. "If he didn't want to."

"He'd say yes." Jack smiled. "If you asked."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Scared to get married again?" Jack knew his son wasn't proud of the failed marriages, even though he joked about them.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You got it bad boy."

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs smirked. "Believe me I know."

"Hey you two." Tony walked in empty handed surprising Gibbs.

"Couldn't find anything?" Gibbs knew that couldn't be true.

"In the car." Tony grinned.

"Reason you're just standing there?" Jack looked at Tony.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting." Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"You're not." Gibbs nodded to the chair beside him.

"Oh." Tony reached into his back pocket and handed an envelope to Jack. "Mark Bennet send this for you."

"You went to the hardware store?" Jack looked perplexed as he took the envelope and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah why not." Tony shrugged. "You're not even gonna open it?"

"It's his payment for his tab." Jack patted his pocket.

"He gave me money to give to you." Tony shook his head. "Pretty trusting around here."

"We are." Jack nodded.

"So you two actually talk or just eat? Tony looked back and forth between them.

"We talked." Jack grinned. "bout you."

"Should I be worried?" Tony smirked.

"No. I think Leroy should be worried." Jack chuckled. "He's not as young as he use to be."

"Oh believe me no worries." Tony winked at Jack and felt the Gibbs glare before he even saw it.

Jack laughed. "Can you two do some stocking for me."

"Sure." Gibbs tossed his food container into the empty bag.

########################################################################

"So this is what you did as a kid." Tony asked as he lined cans of chicken soup on a shelf behind Gibbs who was stacking cans of corn on another.

"Yeah."

"I bet you were so cute in your jeans and flannel shirt." Tony grinned. "Trying to impress all the young ladies strolling in to get a can of soda."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Did you take any of them into the store room." Tony asked turning around and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist. His lips touched Gibbs' ear. "Any of them get this." Tony squeezed Gibbs' cock.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned as he placed his own hand over's Tony's forcing Tony to squeeze again.

"You didn't answer my question." Tony sighed.

Turning around Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away. "This is not behaving."

"Just playing." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I know how much you like to play."

"Not here." Gibbs eyes narrowed.

Leaning his body against Gibbs, Tony's lips returned to Gibbs' ear. "I'd like to see you playing with yourself right now."

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "Stop."

"You know I love watching you stroke your cock." Tony sighed into Gibbs' ear his hands clawing over Gibbs' thighs.

"Stop." Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arms and thrust him back.

There was no remorse in Tony's eyes, only desire and longing.

"I'll deal with you later." Gibbs blue eyes shining with a hint of mischief.

"I know you will." Tony smirked.

Gibbs shook his head. He played right into that. Tony stepped out of Gibbs grasp.

"Sometimes you're so easy." Tony grinned.

"How's it going over here?" Jack walked into the aisle.

"Almost done." Gibbs put up the last can of corn.

"I gotta run to Rachael's and drop a few things off to her."

"We'll be okay." Gibbs nodded.

"It's almost five. I'll turn the closed sign when I leave."

"We'll finish up, then lock up and meet you at home."

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Tony continued to place the cans on the shelf even after he heard the door close.

"I am finished." Tony smiled admiring his work.

"I'll toss the boxes in the back room and we can head out."

"I can take one." Tony grabbed a box and followed Gibbs into the back. They tossed the boxes towards the back door and turned to leave. Gibbs closed the door, leaning against it and staring at Tony.

"I never did anything back here." Gibbs answered Tony's question from early.

"Are you going to?" Tony licked his lips.

"Maybe." Gibbs hand started rubbing his cock.

"The front door?"

"I locked it on the way in."

Tony took a few steps towards Gibbs, his eyes moving from Gibbs' face to his hand on his cock.

"Is this what you wanted?" Gibbs groaned as he worked his hand over his cock.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Why do you like this so much?" Gibbs asked as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

"Because it's you." Tony moved closer.

"Me?" Gibbs slipped his hand down into his jeans and boxers grabbing his cock.

Tony nodded. "You're Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And seeing you like this is like seeing behind the curtain at the great Oz."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Take it out." Tony sighed. "I wanna see your cock."

Pulling his hand away, Gibbs stared at Tony. "Why don't you take it out."

Taking the last few steps, Tony stopped before Gibbs and pulled out his cock.

"Still just wanna watch?" Gibbs smirked.

Another nod from Tony.

Wrapping his hand back around his cock, Gibbs eye fixed on Tony as his hand glided up and down its length. Gibbs moaned as he paused at the head of his dick giving it a few quick rubs before sliding back down its length.

"What are you thinking?" Tony whispered as he shoved his hand in Gibbs' pants again and massaged his balls.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his balls tightened.

"Tell me?" Tony begged.

"The hotel." Gibbs thrust into his hand. "Making love to you."

"That was amazing." Tony sighed.

Dropping his head back Gibbs could feel the release beckoning.

"No." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand stopping it's movement. "I don't want you to come."

Gibbs took a deep breath and stared at Tony. "And why's that?"

"Because I want you all wound up for tonight." Tony smiled.

"Tonight?"

"I'm staying with you at the hotel tonight."

"Are you?" Gibbs sighed trying to calm his body.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "So hold that thought."

Gibbs took another deep breath then grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and jerked him forward. "You know I could just throw you against the wall and fuck you. Take care of my hard cock right now."

"You could and I wouldn't stop you." Tony moaned. "But you won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because you like the game as much as I do." Tony smirked. "You can wait."

Gibbs' head dropped back against the wall.

"It's always worth the wait." Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips.

"Yes it is." Gibbs shoved his cock back into his pants.

"Then let's go." Tony paused. "because the sooner we have dinner with your dad, the sooner we can leave."

#########################################################################

Again Tony was in the kitchen helping Jack prepare dinner. Tonight farmers stew and bread from Rachael's bakery

"You gonna do this back home?" Gibbs chuckled placing a quick kiss on Tony's neck as he went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Maybe." Tony smiled. "If you actually keep more than a box of cereal in the house."

"How long?" Gibbs looked at his father.

"Ten minutes." Jack answered.

"Gonna check the news." Gibbs said before disappearing.

"You ever think about getting married?" Jack asked casual.

"Married?" Tony chuckled. "To Jethro?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Um, hadn't thought about it." Tony suddenly looked concerned. "Why did Jethro say something about-"

"No." Jack shook his head. "Just wondered."

"What don't want us living in sin?" Tony laughed.

Jack snickered. "Just wondered."

Tony laid down the knife he was cutting the bread with and leaned against the counter.

"I'm committed to Jethro." Tony paused. "I don't need a piece of paper to prove that."

Jack nodded.

"Are you concerned about Jethro not being committed to me?" Tony's eyes filled with worry.

"God no." Jack chuckled. "He's in love with you, without any doubt."

Tony smiled that wide smile that lit up his face.

Jack took a deep breath. "He loves you, like he loved Shannon and Kelly."

Tony didn't have a response to that. He knew Jethro loved him, but to hear his father actually make the comparison to Shannon and Kelly was overwhelming.

"So is that why all the marriage talk?" Tony asked.

"Just asking that's all." Jack shrugged.

"Jackson Gibbs you are a romantic aren't you?" Tony grinned.

"Two people in love, seems the next step."

"You are a romantic." Tony snickered. "That's so sweet."

Jack grinned.

#########################################################################

Gibbs stepped into the hotel room and dropped his keys on the dresser.

"Your dad is the one of the sweetest men I have ever met." Tony sighed as he flopped down onto the bed.

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" Gibbs asked dropping down on his side next to Tony.

"He asked me if we were discussing marriage." Tony grinned over at Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah I had that conversation with him too."

"And what did you have to say on that subject?" Tony asked rolling onto his side facing Gibbs.

"That it's never come up." Gibbs took Tony' hand kissing his wrist. "And what did you have to say?"

"I don't need a piece of paper to be committed to you."

"Does that mean you can move in with me without a piece of paper?" Gibbs held Tony's hand to his chest.

"I could." Tony nodded. "Is this an actually question?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You want me to move in with you?" Tony paused. "Like move all my stuff into your house."

"Our house." Gibbs corrected.

"Our house?" Tony smiled coyly.

"You haven't left since we started seeing each other." Tony went to say something and Gibbs held up his hand. "And I don't want you to. I want you with me."

Tony nodded.

"Is that a nod yes to the question?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony smiled pulling his hand from Gibbs and touching his cheek. "I love you, of course I want nothing more than to be with you night and day."

"You say that now." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony pushed Gibbs down on the bed and straddling one of Gibbs' legs.

"I will always want you." Tony sighed nudging Gibbs' shirt up his chest. Gibbs grabbed it and slipped it off. "Now and even later."

"I'm getting that." Gibbs tore at Tony's shirt forcing it over his head. Tony tossed it aside and dipping down attacking Gibbs' neck like a starving man.

Tony loved the way every part of Gibbs tasted. All of him with a hint of sawdust, even after a shower or days without working on the boat. His neck tasted of sawdust and old spice with an undertone of his natural essence. Moving to Gibbs' lips, Tony tasted the coffee, again something always present and always a bitter sweet flavor that Tony craved.

Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's ribcage as the kiss grew more passionate, more hungry, and completely out of control. Grabbing the hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs ripped their lips apart.

"Bored with my kisses already?" Tony licked his lips still tasting Gibbs there.

"Never I just want more." Gibbs growled.

"More." Tony unbuttoned Gibbs' jeans forcing the zipper down and shoving his hand inside. "Like this?"

"That's a start." Gibbs groaned.

"Well I am just getting warmed up."

Gibbs flipped Tony down onto the bed. "Then let me help get you, warmed up."

Gibbs' lips kissed down Tony's chest as his hands undid his jeans pushing them open. His lips stopped at the soft hairs above Tony's cock.

"That's not what I want." Tony moaned.

Looking up at Tony, Gibbs smirked. "I wasn't offering."

"Oh I see." Tony grinned.

"Jeans off." Gibbs tugged as Tony pushed them down. As always that left Tony completely naked. "Roll over."

Tony did as asked, folding his arms under his head waiting for Gibbs' touch. It took only a moment as Gibbs' lips moved across Tony's shoulders his hands massaging over Tony's lower back.

"Jethro." Tony sighed contently. Gibbs was all about the touching, the exploring, even after months together Gibbs still took his time. It was never something Tony enjoyed until Gibbs, everything was different with him. Every touch, every kiss just fueled the fire that was constantly simmering just below the surface. With Gibbs, Tony was usually ready to come long before they got to the actual sex act.

"Tired of me just touching you yet?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Never." Tony moaned. "Although I'd prefer you naked."

"That does sound like a good idea."

Tony felt Gibbs' body drift away for a moment then return and he felt it. Gibbs hard cock pressing against his ass.

"Yes." Tony groaned. "That what I wanted to feel."

"You do love my dick against your ass." Gibbs growled. "Well maybe in your ass is more accurate."

"I do." Tony panted. "God I do."

Reaching over, Gibbs picked up the lube and popped it open. Squeezing some into his hand he laid the bottle next to him.

"I think I wanna play a little more first." Gibbs said as he rubbed his fingers together then pressed one between Tony's cheeks gently slipping it into him.

"You do like to play don't you."

"I do especially with you." Gibbs sighed rotating his finger as he slid it in and out.

Tony whimpered. "Not even close."

Gibbs smirked understanding Tony's innuendo.

"Then I'll add another." Slipping another finger inside Gibbs pressed in then down towards Tony's prostrate.

"Better." Tony groaned. "But still nowhere near as thick or good your cock."

Gibbs pulled out his fingers then leaned against Tony's ear. "On your back."

Tony rolled onto his back, pulling his knee's up as he fixed his gaze on Gibbs.

Picking up the lube, Gibbs squeezed more into his hand and tossed the bottle aside, then rubbed it over his cock. Pressing against Tony, Gibbs pushed his cock partway in, then stopped. With Tony it was always to intense and he needed to let himself calm before going the rest of the way.

"Please Jethro." Tony begged his hands reaching out and caressing over Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs lunged into Tony and leaned forward.

"So good." Tony rocked his hips moving Gibbs' cock inside him.

Gibbs hand went to Tony's cock, only to be pushed away.

"No." Tony sighed as his hand wrapped around his own cock and started stroking.

Gibbs felt his cock twitch. "Tony."

"Fuck me." Tony moaned as he continued stroking his cock.

Nothing could have stopped him. Gibbs couldn't control the beast any more slamming into Tony with wild abandon as he lost all control.

"Make me come." Tony gasped feeling the pressure in his balls increase.

"Yes." Gibbs grunted as he clutched at the sides of Tony's body giving himself more leverage to thrust into Tony. "Come for me."

Tony's hand slid over his cock harder and faster. His head dropped back as he felt himself about to come.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he came.

Gibbs wanted to follow him and he was already close as he continued his movement.

Grabbing Gibbs' face, Tony spoke in his ear.

"Harder." Tony sighed. "Come for me Jethro."

Hearing Tony's voice was all he needed as he buried his cock into Tony and poured his release into him.

"That's it." Tony whimpered. "Oh God yes."

Gibbs collapsed down onto Tony's body as all the strength left his body.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, his fingers brushing over his back.

Calm enough to move, Gibbs rolled off of Tony falling to the bed.

"We should stay at hotels more often." Tony laughed.

"Just to have sex?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well I like room service too." Tony grinned as he looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed.

Tony kissed Gibbs chest. "Shower?"

"Yeah."

########################################################################

Stretching his entire body, Tony took a deep breath smelling the coffee thick in the air.

"How long you been up?" Tony sighed and finally opened his eyes. He sat up realizing the room was empty. Then he looked next to him and there was a folded piece of paper.

_Having coffee with dad. Wanted to let you sleep. Made coffee_

_Always love,_

_J_

Tony smiled. "You are a romantic whether you like it or not."

########################################################################

Jack looked at his watch again. "You really must have wore the poor boy out last night."

Gibbs ignored the sexual innuendo from his father. "He sleeps late all the time."

"Um hum." Jack grinned.

"This gonna be your new hobby?" Gibbs sighed. "Harassing me about my sex life with Tony."

"It's awfully amusing." Jack chuckled.

"So what's it gonna take to shut you up?" Gibbs continued to stare at the newspaper in front of him.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "What you got?"

Gibbs scanned over another article waiting for his dad to pick up his coffee cup. "Well I'd say he'll be at least another hour. After that third time last night he could barely walk."

Jack's coffee cup stopped, his head went back as he stared at his son. Then he relaxed again and took a sip of his coffee. "Figured he was the bottom."

Gibbs looked at his dad, who was grinning, and shook his head.

"Morning." Tony smiled walking into the store and over to the table to sit down.

Both Gibbs men staring at him the whole way.

"What?" Tony looked puzzled. "Do I have something on my face?"

They both shook their head and laughed.

"Okay I missed something again?" Tony sighed.

"It was nothing." Gibbs smirked.

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You packed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Everything's in the car."

"Good."

"Where's your car?" Tony asked. "Didn't see it out side."

"In D.C."

"Right." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs stared at him.

"What did you do have it towed?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Had someone drive it back?"

"No." Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"So you think you're riding back with me?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

There was no response.

"Jack when you coming for a visit?" Tony smiled.

"Whenever I'm invited." Jack grinned.

"Then how about next month." Tony glanced over at Gibbs than back at Jack.

Jack now glanced at his son, then back at Tony. "Might wanna clear that with Jethro."

"Our house, I can have you for a visit whenever I want?" Tony smiled.

"Jethro moving you in?"

"Yeah." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. "Or was that just a heat of the moment question."

"No." Gibbs looked at his watch. "Movers should already be there."

"Movers?" Tony's eyes went wide.

"Yeah. Packaging your stuff. Moving it to _our_ house."

"You did not?"

"I did." Gibbs nodded.

"How did you-how are they-" Tony was stammering.

"It's all taken care of."

Jack was grinning.

"Did you know about this?" Tony glared at Jack.

Jack shook his head.

Turning back to Gibbs, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Afraid I'd change my mind?"

"Figure why take the chance." Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easy."

"I'll make sure of that." Gibbs slid a black box towards Tony.

Tony looked at the box then Gibbs. He pointed at the box. "This is not?"

"Open it and find out." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's hand shook as he popped open the lid to reveal a gold band with diamonds in the center.

"Jethro." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"You can't just hand me a ring and not say anything." Tony snipped.

"I love you and I wanna marry you." Gibbs smirked. "That work."

Tony grinned. "Yeah. I guess."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "It's what I want and I hope you want it to."

"I do." Tony smiled.

"He's already got the vows down." Jack grinned.

"You doing this to impress your father?" Tony smirked.

"No." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"He's never done anything to impress me." Jack chuckled.

Tony reached across the table and grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt jerking him forward.

"I love you." Tony chewed his bottom lip.

"I know." Gibbs smirked.

"Good." Tony captured Gibbs' lips for a brief kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yes." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs winked at him.

"Well Jack he's making an honest man out of me." Tony beamed.

"Bout time." Jack smirked.

######################################################################

"Jack." Tony hugged the man. "Thank you for everything."

"I didn't do anything." Jack chuckled hugging Tony back.

"Yeah you did." Tony smiled.

Jack nodded with understanding in his eyes.

"And you're coming to visit next month."

Another nod.

Tony climbed into the car.

Gibbs walked up to his father.

"Glad you came. Both of you." Jack smiled.

"Me too." Gibbs nodded. "I love ya dad. You know that right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Thank you." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm happy for you two." Jack smiled.

Gibbs embraced his father, realizing again that this visit home had moved their relationship forward yet again.

####################################################################

When Tony pulled into Gibbs' driveway, Gibbs' car was already there.

"You ever gonna tell me how you got your car back here?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs shrugged as he climbed out of the car, grabbed his bag and headed towards the house. He stopped as he went to step in, Tony slamming into him as he abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"You're stuffs here." Gibbs answered finally stepping into the house.

Tony stepped in gazing at the countless boxes in the front room, the living room and no doubt more in the other rooms of the house.

"You did realize how much stuff I have." Tony smirked.

Gibbs nodded taking Tony's hand and pulling him into his arms.

"Having any second thoughts?" Tony fell into Gibbs' arms.

"No." Gibbs captured Tony's lips reinforcing his answer. He pulled Tony's hand up against his chest and looked at Tony's fingers, then at Tony.

"I wanted to make sure you wanted me to wear it." Tony smiled.

"I gave it to you why wouldn't I want you to wear it?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony shrugged.

Gibbs smirked. "Where is it?"

Reaching into his pocket Tony pulled out the ring. Gibbs took it, smiling at Tony as he slipped it onto his ring finger. His lips coming down and placing a kiss over the ring on Tony's finger.

Tony's eyes sparkled as Gibbs gazed deep into Tony's eyes.

"I want this ring right there for the rest of your life. Understood?" Gibbs waited for a response.

Tony nodded.

"Good."

"I love you." Tony sighed. "More than anything."

"Then follow me." Gibbs smirked pulling Tony up the stairs.

Tony laughed. "Gonna make me show you how much I love you."

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled as they made their way down the hall and to the bedroom. Gibbs paused at the door jerking Tony back into his arms.

"Well." Tony's hands slipped around Gibbs' waist.

Pushing the bedroom door up, Tony looked inside and again stared at the boxes.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "Show me how much you love me by helping me put this stuff away."

Tony starting laughing. "Right. Do I get to play the sexy moving guy who comes to help you unpack your big packages." Tony's hand squeezed Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up and he grinned. "Lets unpack the small packages first."

"After that?" Tony smirked.

Placing his hand over Tony's Gibbs squeezed. "Then you can do whatever you want to this package."

"Then lets get this stuff unpacked." Tony ripped himself from Gibbs' arms and ran into the room.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. He watched as Tony opened a box looked at the clothes and hung them in the closet or folded them into a drawer. Gibbs smiled. This was his life now, the life he had been wanting and needing for years. Loving Tony had brought him back to life and healed him in ways no one ever could.

"You just going to stare at me while I do all the work?" Tony folded his arms across his chest and stared at Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs walked into the room and was about to open a box and stopped. He shook his head. "What the hell."

Grabbing Tony, Gibbs tossed him onto the bed, crawling up Tony's body.

Tony's laughter filled the room. "Change your mind?"

Gibbs nodded.

"So you need help unpacking that big package Very Special Agent Gibbs." Tony smirked as he forced Gibbs jeans open.

"Yeah I do." Gibbs grinned.

"I think I have just what you need." Tony sighed as his hand found its way into Gibbs boxers and stroked his cock.

"You definitely have the only thing I need." Gibbs lips captured Tony's. This was exactly the life wanted, forever.


End file.
